1. Technical Field
The present specification describes an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a printing medium, and more particularly, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a printing medium capable of forming a glossy image with high color saturation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Compared to text and line images, photo images typically need to be superior in quality of gradation, graininess, color reproduction, and the like. Therefore, such photo images need to have a mirror-smooth glossy surface or a matte finished surface.
In order to create a glossy photo image, one related-art electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a light-transmitting medium and attaches a backing layer on an image carrying surface of the light-transmitting base. Another related-art image forming apparatus forms a coloring agent layer on one of a light-transmitting medium and a light-reflecting medium, attaches an adhesive material to the whole surface of the other one of the light-transmitting medium and the light-reflecting medium, and fixes them together.
However, in addition to a glossy finish, such photo images formed by electrophotographic image forming apparatuses need to have a broad color reproduction area, that is, a broad gamut. However, the pigment used as a coloring agent in electrophotography is less transparent than the dye used in ink-jet printers. In particular, reproduction of a mixed color with high saturation is difficult. Inkjet printers can easily increase the number of color inks in order to broaden the color gamut while controlling a total amount of ink. However, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses need to increase the number of photoconductors in order to increase the number of color inks, thereby complicating the image forming apparatus structure and degrading the performance thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology to provide an image forming apparatus capable of forming a high-quality color image with a high degree of saturation.